darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Shooting Star
Shooting Star is a Mining Distractions and Diversion. Stars can be mined for experience in addition to a daily reward. A fast guide for solo star hunters can be found here. Introduction Shooting Stars fall from the sky every two hours or so. They generally fall across all members worlds within fifteen minutes of each other. If players reach the core of the star before the next star falls on that world, a Star sprite appears and gives rewards. The required mining level to mine a star is ten times its size - you can see the size by examining the star. For example, you need a mining level of 80 to mine a size 8 star. However, the star will reduce in size as it is mined, so the mining requirement reduces as it is mined. Seconds before the star lands, a shadow is cast which players can examine to read: The shadow of a shooting star. There is also a sound while the shadow is visible and when the star lands. If the shooting star lands on top of the player, you will walk out of the star, then begin mining. Note: Finding stars does not need to be up to you, as there are many clans that dedicate their very existence to finding stars Requirements *Any pickaxe or an inferno adze. *The required Mining level is 10 times the star's current size, as explained above. **This requirement does not apply to the first-miner bonus, however (see the section ''Mining''). **A minimum mining level of 10 is required to mine the lowest size of star. *Ring of wealth (recommended) *Amulet of glory (recommended) Getting started Locating *Use a telescope in a study room in a player-owned house to find the approximate area and time of the next landing. It is possible to use telescopes in another player's house. **'Note:' If the telescope is blocked by another room in the house or it is underground, it will not work. *If a star is not in the sky, your player will say one of the following: **"Hmm... are the stars really small, or are they just very far away?" **"One of these stars has... little stars moving around it. Interesting..." **"Oh no! A giant space spider is eating the moon!", followed by "Oh, it was just a spider crawling across the lens." **"It's overcast; I can't see anything." **"My goodness... it's full of stars!" *Better telescopes provide a more accurate time: **Wooden telescope - 24-minute window **Teak telescope - 9-minute window **Mahogany telescope - 2-minute window *If a player does not have access to a telescope, an alternative method is to navigate to the Minigame tab under the Adventures interface, where players can scroll through the drop-down menu to the Shooting star option and accurately determine when the star is due to land. However this will not reveal any information regarding the location of the landing site. * The location given for each star will be one of the following: **Asgarnia **Crandor or Karamja **Fremennik lands or Lunar Isle **Kandarin **Kharidian Desert **Misthalin **Morytania or Mos Le'Harmless **Piscatoris, Gnome Stronghold or Tirannwn **Wilderness * Shooting stars land roughly once every two hours. * Stars may land in a different location in each world. Combating Player Killers Shooting Stars in Low Threat areas are relatively safe, but Shooting Stars that land in Medium or High Threat areas in comparison can be rather dangerous. Most aggressive player killers at this activity will attack players who are lower leveled than themselves and/or do not seem to have a weapon. As a result of this, it is smart to bring a weapon of some kind that you will not lose on death (a two handed weapon or staff will work best) and some food/potions to protect the rewards you receive from this activity. Only one inventory space is required for this activity as stardust is a stackable item. Star crash sites Use of a telescope will reveal the area in which the star will fall. In each area, there are a number of predetermined locations in which the star may actually land. There will generally be a mine or bank within the given area. The only way to locate the actual crash site is to search each possible crash site in the given area until the star is found. Asgarnia Crandor or Karamja Fremennik lands or Lunar Isle Kandarin Kharidian Desert Misthalin Morytania or Mos Le'Harmless Piscatoris, Gnome Stronghold or Tirannwn Wilderness Mining Shooting stars come in sizes from 1 to 9. Players can find out how large the star is by examining it or prospecting it. Additionally, prospecting it will reveal the progress to the next level. (See Star sizes below for a list of level requirements and experience for each star size.) The first person to attempt to mine the star (even if they do not have the required mining level) will be rewarded with Mining experience in the amount of 75 times your mining level. This is called a tag. You do not need a pickaxe to get the tag, though you cannot mine the star further without a pickaxe. This player's name will also be added to the Shooting Star Noticeboard in the house north of the Observatory. Each layer of the star is mined from 0% to 100%, at which point the outermost layer sloughs off and the star's size is reduced by one. The amount left to mine of the current layer can be determined by prospecting while mining. More people mining the star will get through these layers faster. Players will receive stardust as they mine the star, receiving experience every time a piece of stardust is mined. Players can only own a maximum of 200 stardust at a time. Stardust can be banked, but the 200 maximum counts stardust in your bank as well. If 200 stardust has been reached, experience will still be received for mining in exactly the same manner as with lower amounts stardust. Once the final layer (when the star is size one) is fully mined, a star sprite will be released, and players will not be able to mine any more. The star sprite in the remains of its star can be spoken to in order to exchange stardust for a reward (See Rewards, below). Star sprites will reward only once per day; a day is the 24 hour period beginning at 00:00 (UTC). The star sprite will stay for ten minutes before eventually disappearing. If the star is not fully mined and the sprite not released by time the next star falls, the rock vanishes without an opportunity to exchange star dust. However, stardust need not be exchanged at the star at which it was received, meaning that if a player mines some dust but didn't manage to break open the star, they could still exchange it with the star sprite in the next star. Notes *Mining boosts can be used to reach a required level for mining a particular layer. For example, a Dwarven Stout will briefly raise mining one level, allowing someone with level 89 to boost to level 90 in order to mine a size 9 star. Invisible mining boosts cannot be used to do this, although will allow slightly improved experience rates. *The Star fall cycle will reset during a system update and stars on the ground before the update will vanish. *It is possible that the telescopes of two POH will show different timers. (For example, one might say its 10–12 minutes away while the other says 9–11 minutes). In this case the landing time is narrowed down to the time when the timers overlap (In this case in 10–11 minutes) *At very infrequent intervals the star will fall in a different kingdom than the one named. This may happen on one world, or across many. Most instances of this glitch it has affected only a single fall, although it has lasted up to half a day. *Only one star can be crashed per given world at a time. If a single player takes too long to mine a crashed star from when it landed to the next star, it will automatically despawn due to the new fallen star. *The following terms are very common amongst star hunters: **Scoper: When working in a team, the person remaining at the telescope to tell everyone when the star crashed. **Spotter: When working in a team, the people who stand at possible star landing sites and wait until the star lands at one of their spots. Once they have found the star they advise the Scoper and the other spotters. **Tag: To first reach the star and receive the exp for it (see rewards). **Teletubby/Tubby: nickname for the star sprite. **"To tub a star": To finish mining the last layer, releasing the star sprite. Star sizes The following table lists the star sizes, with the Mining level required to mine it. The Mining experience is gained per stardust. The amount of stardust per star size is indicated in the table below. There is a precise amount of stardust in each size of the star. Once this amount has been received between the players mining it, the size will reduce (assuming potential dust is removed when players with 200 dust receive experience). Therefore, the time it takes to lower a star size depends upon the number of miners mining it and their respective mining levels; the more miners, the faster the star gets to the star sprite level. Higher star sizes will give less total stardust than at lower sizes, so for the same number of miners, a high star size reduces to the next size faster than for a low star size. : Rewards *The first person who attempts to mine the star will receive experience equal to 75 times their Mining level. *Stardust can be exchanged with a star sprite in a fully mined star for a reward determined by how much dust the player had with them, up to (for 200 stardust): **152 cosmic runes ( }}) **52 astral runes ( }}) **20 gold ores (noted) ( }}) ** 50,002 coins ***The GE values for these items currently add up to: + + + 50002}}. **The ability to receive additional ore when mining for up to 15 minutes of in-game time (The timer on the bonus pauses when logged out). The chance of getting an additional ore is 25% and even works on runite, as well as special ores such as red sandstone and bane ore. This bonus does allow the player to exceed the daily limit for mining red sandstone. The effect does not work at Seren stones. ***The extra ore bonus stacks with the Varrock armour or golden mining suit, so it is possible to mine three ores from one rock (only up to adamantite ore). ***It is possible to receive 4 ores at once while mining in Living Rock Caverns, having the extra ore bonus active and wearing the Varrock armour. *There is a chance that you mine gems (sapphire-diamond) from various layers of the star. Wearing a charged amulet of glory increases this chance. Wearing a ring of wealth occasionally doubles the gem yield. This has nothing to do with the stardust limit, meaning that you will keep getting gems regardless of being maxed out of stardusts. Scoreboard In the Observatory professor's house is a noticeboard which lists the last five stars to be discovered on that world, how long ago they were, and who discovered them. Trivia * While looking through the telescope in your player-owned house, if a star is not in the sky, your player may say "Woah, It's full of stars!" This is a reference to the 1968 movie '2001: A Space Odyssey' and it's 1984 sequel '2010,' based on the novels by Arthur C. Clarke. * While looking through the telescope in your player-owned house, if a star is not in the sky, your player may also say "Oh no! A giant space spider is eating the moon!", followed by "Oh, it was just a spider crawling across the lens." This is likely a reference to 'The Shooting Star,' the 1948 Tintin adventure, in which a similar incident occurs. * As an alternative to the extremely limited stock of summoning shops, shooting stars used to reward Spirit Shards along with the current rewards. This additional reward made mining shooting stars very profitable for newer players, as at the time turning in a max of 200 stardust daily yielded 20,000 spirit shards (100 spirit shards per stardust) and these could be sold to shops for 25 coins each. This huge profit of 500,000 coins daily was first nerfed through making spirit shards not able to be sold to shops. A patch was soon added to disable selling spirit shards to NPCs, and shortly after this an update released on October 15th removed the spirit shard reward from Shooting Stars completely, and returning summoning shops to individualised stock. Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Repeatable events Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Mining